


Amanda Tapping as Sam Carter

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Amanda Tapping as Sam Carter

.


End file.
